April fools
by SpringloverApril
Summary: Finally, it s April fools day and Fudou wants to fool everyone but someone tries to trick him too.(Hints of kdfd.Rated T to be safe and for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Based on my own April fools day...(but more drama here)**

"Screw you!"I pointed at the ex-captain of Teikoku."How could you!"

"And you,you and you how DARE you freaking freshmans to April-fool me?!"I could feel even feel the anger flowing in my body."And you!Sakuma,I told you you couldn`t beat me cause I`m the freaking king of April fools day!

The blue haired boy winked and sticked his tongue out at me."You taught I couldn`t fool you?Guess what, I DID."and then he laughed and high-fived Kidou, witch made me even more angry then their stupid joke.

Then I realised something, I had deserved this shit..

* * *

A couple hours ago.

In silence while the schoolbel was ringing I walked through the my eyes and inhalated the school smell ,everything fitted perfctly in a normal schoolday.

But this day wasn`t just a certain day...It was April fools the best day of the year. Everyone has a favorite day,almost everybody loved Chrismas and their birthday but I prefered this day.

Thinking of last year April fools day I had to smile;salt in the teachers' coffee,paint in someone`s shampoo, a wet-googled person and lots of waterballoons._Yeah, mission __accomplished_.My lovely daydream ended when I realised that I was really late for school."Shit".

Totaly out of breath I entered the classroom, I was just about to sit when a old,nagging but sharp women stood in front of me.

"I see you`re late as Always Fudou"

I grinned when a brilliant idea popped into my mind."I`m sorry for being so late , perhaps I could offer you some coffee?"

My French teacher was old but still sharp and shook her head while saying"Not on this day Fudou,not on this day"_Ahw... better luck next teacher._

Walking to Sakuma, who was sitting loner I ased."Can I sit here?"

"Not today!Today you have to get away from me!"Sakuma look more annoyed then normal and said:"Did you still remembered your April fool on me last year?"_How could I forget, that was freaking hillarious._"I really was ashamed Fudou!"My hair was green for a WEEK".

I couldn`t help it,I realy really couldn`t help it but I had to who saw that flipped"That not funny,not fucking funny at all!"

I sweared Sakuma have killed me when Kidou didn`t help me.A calm voice one desk behind Sakuma said."Calm down Sakuma, we have to let the past go"Sakuma turned to Kidou."But Kidou He wa-"Kidou interupted him."I found the green hair quite charming".

Sakuma blushed and calmed down, paying no attention to me anymore._I know you wanted to save me from a blue eye but if I had could choose between you flirting with Sakuma and a blue eye I would choose the blue eye._

I feel on "accident" over Sakuma`s bag."I`m sorry Sakuma, I will put your books back who has fallen out.I hid my smile when I not only put the books back but also something else.

I chose a deks far away from him but where I still could see his face expression when he saw "it".

The time flew when I was drawing in my French books and answered alomst ever question with"Je ne sais pas"._Yes._I looked at Sakuma who was packing his books cause there where only twelf minutes remaining.

Haha he saw "it". Sakuma dropped the books and his bag, almost jumping through the roof and screamed higher than a little girl would do.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!,A spider, spider"Sakuma took one of the books of the ground and repeatly hit the spider in his bag, when he pulled back a splash of blood was on the cover of his who was full of fright and disgust quickly trew the book away...Right in the the teacher`s face...

"Sakuma Jirou!This means DETENTION"

Sakuma`s face went red"But, but he-"

"No buts Sakuma you have detention!"Miss Smith pointed at the other student and said"What are you looking at?GO".One of my classmates a nerdy girl said:"There still 5 minutes over and-"

said with a calm voice:"I`d like some privecy when I speak to Sakuma."

Sakuma glared at me and I knew what he wanted to say"This isn`t over Fudou"

**Me:I`m not good at updating so if it takes a long time don`t burn me please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I`m sorry for taking so long.**

Sitting on my chair in the canteen like every other day I suddenly felt someone staring at me.

"Do you like what you see Kidou?"

The one in front of me replied calm but was obvious red.

"I just can`t stop thinking about what you did to pour Sakuma."

I stopped chewing on my sandwich and grinned."Yeah, That was freaking hilarious...right?"

Being sure that Kidou didn`t hear it I replied again with the same smile "Haha, right?...Kidou?"

My smile dissappeared like snow in the sun when Kidou spoke back.

"Freaking hilarious?"His voice sounded different then the one I was used to, this was a voice I didn`t knew, strange a little askew and a odd cold tone in his he replied"Freaking hilarious?"Kidou laughed but it sounded not the same, it was a cold a sneering laugh which gave me shivers.

Cold mean eyes where looking at me."You`re really a nice one aren`t you?I stood op for you thinking that you wouldn`t prank him this time.

Kidou suddenly stood op leaning at the table and forward,Our faces almost touchin each Kidou wasn`t threating me I would feel awesome but it wasn`t that case.

A scared squeaky voice talked back."I-I`m S-s-so sorry Ki-Kidou"_Was this my_ voice?

Kidou talked back, angry but I couldn`t hear it my ears where ringing and my eyes locked at Kidou`s mounth,... a grin, a freaking smile at his face...

Feeling proud,angry,happy,dumb and pranked at same time I also stood up.

"You bastard"I spoke the words at a manner that he knew I wasn`t mad.I pushed Kidou backward,he landed at the red chair right behind him.

A proud smile on my face,giving Kidou a box to his shoulder, sarcastic almost, I spoke"Well..well Yuuto who would have taught you would April-foole someone too and even me.I forgive you that it`s a tiny-whiny and pshysical prank cause you almost caused me a heart-attack and I`m so proud.

Kidou smiled bright"Thank you Akio,I regret that I taught you wouldn`t take it so good._You will see me"Taking it so good"_"You know..Fudou..I like pranks too.."

Not being sure what Kidou meant with that last statement I took something out my backpack.I smiled at Kidou with a lovely-dovely smile and said"We Kidou, have something to celebrate and I placed the pie on the table.

A secretly grin came but I tried to push it away when I saw Kidou hungerly wanting watching the pie but he was to polite to ask a part."Want some Kidou-kun?"Kidou nodded quickly.

_I actually saved it for Genda but he will come later...first you_

"Hmmm..."I brought my face close to the pie"It smells just amazing Kidou,you have to smell."

I didn`t have to tell twice and kidou almost burried his face in the pie."Hmm,you`re right Fudou...amazing.

He was to buisy sniffing the pie that he didn`t notice my hande of the end of the plate from the pie.

Kidou his reflexes where quick but I was quicker... pushing the pie in Kidou`s face


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I`m so so sorry it took so long(It always does, sorry).**

(Kidou`s POV)

The amazing smell of the pie reached my nose and I was dazed by this joy.

It, it was almost like the pie was coming to me,so strong was the smell and-

"What the fuck,Fudou!"A wet feeling camed over my face, even when the pie was gone the cream still stucked on my face.

I had to remove my goggles or else I did not saw anything but white cream I could see again I saw Fudou in front of me smiling and with a suprised but amused look.

He smiled"Ooh Kidou, you said a bad word"He had to laugh,it was a sneering annoying laugh."Are you mad Kidou-kun?You`re kinda red and I`m sure it`s not the cherry-filling."He laughed again but covered his hand for his mounth this time.

I had to keep myself calm while replieing."I am warning you Fudou, it is not cool what you have done and not at all when you laugh at me".

"Ahw..Kidou why so cold?You should at least thank me, you`re much sweeter this way."Ugh fudou knew how to push me past the limit and if I got mad you better run for you`re life.

"Ugh!Honestly Fudou,don`t be so childish !Apologize!

A big bright smile came across Fudou`s face.  
"Why should I apologize...cutie-pie?

"That`s it Fudou, you`ve gone too far!"I took a step closer and bald my fist.

Like Fudou expected he stepped back while crossing his arms fore his face.

_Control yourself Kidou,He is not worth the better one and walk away._  
I took a deep breath turned away and left without even looking back once.

* * *

After I cleaned my face and goggles I just joined my normal lessons and behaved like nothing special happened,besides the fact that I was ignoring Fudou.  
Sakuma asked if we had a fight and I said it was nothing,the weird part was that Sakuma for once wasn`t over-protected like he assumed thing or something.

When the lessons where over I headed up to my home as usual until something caught my eye, Fudou.

From a distance I saw him with three wet and angry but smaller boys,probably seventh-grade.  
I was to far to hear what they said but they where yelling for sure.

I was just about to leave until a brilliant idea popped into my mind, I just had to wait til Fudou was gone.

I walked to the boys and convinced them to help me with my plan


End file.
